


My Name is Alexander Hatchilton!

by Emerald_sealin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable Alexander Hamilton, Big Brother Burr, Cute Kids, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hamiltots (but everyone's a dragon), Hatching, There's a million things he hasn't done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_sealin/pseuds/Emerald_sealin
Summary: Alexander Hamilton the little dragon has finally hatched from his egg and he has got a mouthful that he wants to say!Cause there's a million things he hasn't done, but just you wait.Just you wait.
Kudos: 7





	My Name is Alexander Hatchilton!

It’s hatching.

A smile bloomed on Washington's features as he noticed the little red egg in his nest starting to wiggle around.  
The huge red dragon bent his great nose to nuzzle it gently and it twitched as if in response to him which only made his smile widen.  
"It's hatching!" He announced to the little occupants with him and the nest flew into excitement.  
The little dragonets flapped their wings and bounced around the nest with joy.  
A look of pride and admiration settled on Washington's face and the smaller dragons drew closer to watch the twitching wiggling egg.

"Brah brah!" Mulligan grinned with fascination and joy.  
The largest of his peers, the mountain dragon with midnight black scales stomped his tiny clawed feet on the ground with excitement.  
He had red horns and claws to match his flaming personality that was even extra pumped up now that their younger siblings was coming.  
"Baby incoming!" He said flapping his wings and causing a little wind.

"Hatching incoming." Lafayette corrected but his tail swung as excited as Mulligan’s as the egg began to hop and bounce in the nest.  
His scales shone like black diamond but he had a white underbelly, paws and claws. The tip of his ears and tail also shone white and a part of his scales zigzagged down his forehead like a little white lightning.  
Befitting of the lightning dragon.

He was so excited that he leapt into the air and flew circles round the wiggling egg that was jumping now.  
Cracks had begun to show making the children cheer him on in excitement.  
"This child is going to have some intense firepower! You can see it in the force of his hatch. Here comes a champion!" Lafayette crowed excitedly making lightning flash in the sky.

"Don’t let him fall from nest." Burr sighed.  
The egg had made a mighty jump rolling dangerously close to the edge of the best but he stopped it easily.  
Gently he pushed the little wiggler back to the centre and Washington growled in gratitude.

"Thank you Burr." Washington smiled.  
"Excited to be a big brother?"

"M-maybe...." Burr flushed.  
Burr was a dragon of dark navy scales, so dark they almost seemed black. He also possessed toes of white with silver claws.  
To be honest he was a little anxious about the whole thing.  
He hoped he'd be able to handle it. The hatchling was real riled up though.

The tiny dragon growled and yipped in encouragement as the egg continued to shake.

Lauren's tail waggled in excitement.  
"Oh boy oh boy" He said as a piece of the shell popped off. "The baby is a coming!"  
The current smallest dragon in the nest held a seniority over Burr as he'd been there first.  
Lauren's scales were a brilliant dark blue littlered with small polka dots of white that painted his scales like stars in a midnight sky.  
He'd been rather shy about his 'freckles', as Washington called them, at first but everyone had encouraged him that it made him look very dashing and he aught to own them.  
So he did.

He was rather excited about getting another sibling. Partly because he was so tired of being the smallest in the nest. He couldn't wait to show their newest member so much cool stuff!

"One, two, three....."  
A leg broke forth making them all jump.

It wiggled around in the air and they watched it transfixed till another popped out.

"Oh yeah!" Mulligan called out excited and the others got pumped too.

The little hatchling only got more encouraged by the noise and struggled harder to break free.  
It ran around the nest struggled hard to break free from the rest of the egg.

"Do we help it?" Burr asked worried.

"No no it's fine. I think they got it." Washington chuckled as more egg shells fell off.

"This one's definitely a fighter!" Lauren's growled exited.

What does that mean for me? I'm his direct big brother. How am I going to handle a dragon like that? Burr worried even more.  
But he did hope the baby would hatch safely.

The legs reared about kicking and pushing till eventually the shell broke in two, letting out their surprised and energetic little brother,  
Alexander Hamilton.

“It’s a boy yay!” they all cheered dancing around the surprised little dragon.

Burr beamed excited his tail waggling as they had another brother and he stepped closer to the tiny tyke who was now trying to spread his still sticky wings.  
It was a harder than the small dragon expected and he rumpled his face in annoyance, falling flat on his face the more he tried.  
“Easy easy.” Burr said as the little one pushed himself to his feet already struggling to walk.

“I... “ Hamilton said as he pushed himself to his wobbly legs. “I.... I.....”  
He was trying to say something.

Burr was surprised their new brother was already trying to speak.

Hamilton backed away when Burr tried to approach, then he ended up tipping over when he sneezed.

"Hamilton!" Burr gasped as the tiny dragon rolled down the nest landing smack against Washington's huge dragon paw.

The little dragon sprawled on his back with his tail between his legs stared at the mighty dragon in shock.  
He was so........huge.

Hamilton's big Papa bent ever so slowly so as not to startle the little hatchling that seemed ready to run away.  
Once his head was close enough Washington licked at little Hamilton's head with love.  
The little dragon blinked surprised but let out small happy growls when he got used to it. Batting at Washington's tongue with tiny claws.  
He paused midway and cleared his throat, seemingly trying to speak again.

“I wanna.....” Hamilton struggled and Washington cocked his head.  
"Ah." Washington chuckled. "It seems he's a shy one. Quite like B....."

"The most sacred duty and the greatest source of security in the republic is an inviolable respect for the constitution and laws! Therefore I wanna propose an amendment to constitution that says I will be the youngest dragon in the nest and add that because I am the youngest dragon in the nest then I deserve to spoilt and loved and cared for and that none of my faults will be my own as I’m still growing but my brother’s will take care of me....because.......”  
Hamilton took a deep breath shocking everyone in the nest that he wasn't even done yet!  
"....because having lived longer than me they might have procured wisdom that will guide me in my life however I still maintain the right to listen to what I wanna and discard what I do not agree with...... Thank you."

Hamilton coughed tired out and winded from having said that much.  
He'd finished in two breaths though his intention had been to just use one.  
It had taken a while putting his feelings together while he'd been in the egg and he'd been nervous about not being able to get his point across the way he wanted to.  
But that turned out not to be a problem after all and he was so relieved.

Meanwhile the rest of his family gaped at him absolutely dumbfounded.

Hamilton coughed again and Laurens drew closer to their curious new sibling.  
"He can talk already." He said amused.

"That's definitely the fastest at talking of any hatchling I've ever seen." Washington had to admit and nuzzled Hamilton to check if he was okay.  
Lafayette brought the little dragon a bit of water in an eggshell and Hamilton lapped it up gratefully, completely parched.

"Maybe that's his super power. The power of words or summn' " Mulligan grinned flapping his wings and Hamilton stared at him surprised.

"H-hi." Hamilton said now taking in the dragons that had crowded around him.  
He stared wide eyed at his siblings.  
There was lots of them around.

"Um......" Hamilton inched backwards hiding in Washington who chuckled surprised at his reaction.

Was the boy really shy now?  
"Relax Alexander." Washington rumbled "You have no need to be afraid of your nest mates. Or should I say siblings. These are Hercules Mulligan, The Marquis Gilbert de Lafayette, John Laurens and our before youngest Aaron Burr."

Hamilton noted down those names but perked up when Washington said the last one.  
"Sir!" He said suddenly and everyone blinked at him surprised.

"What is it Hamilton?" Washington asked curiously at the little red dragon that was now wagging his tail about.  
"I thought it rhymed." Hamilton beamed and they all gushed at him.

Ah he was so cute.

"He...hello Alexander." Burr said curiously and he immediately had Hamilton's attention.

"I'm your....big brother. Burr." Burr said softly not sure Hamilton knew which he was.

"Aren't you all my big brothers? Do I have any sisters?" Hamilton asked surprised.

"Actually now that you mention it non mom Ami." Lafayette hummed and Laurens giggled.  
"We thought you were gonna be a girl."

"But I'm not. I'm Alexander Hamilton." Hamilton puffed out his chest and stood on his back legs just to tumble over cause he wasn't that strong.

"Woah woah easy there." Mulligan said and Hamilton huffed upset at having fallen down.

"As you said before Hamilton they are all your brothers so they protect you." Washington agreed. "But Burr's your direct big brother."

"Direct big brother?" Hamilton asked curiously.

"The brother right before you." Laurens beamed.  
"Like Hercules. He's Lafayette direct big brother."

"And moi was Laurens' direct big brother. I taught him everything he knows!" Lafayette beamed proudly.

"Not everything." Laurens smirked.

"You talk funny." Hamilton giggled at Lafayette who beamed at him.  
"It's french." The lightning dragon said proudly whipping his tail back and forth.  
"I can teach you. Laurens was not very good at learning anyway."

Laurens tsked.  
"Burr can speak some French too."

"Yeah?" Hamilton asked surprised his attention falling to his brother Burr who seemed more quiet than the others.  
"Um...yes." Burr said.

"I am his direct big brother." Laurens puffed out his chest though he was obviously smaller than Burr.  
Maybe he just didn't grow big, Alexander thought and turned back to Burr who hadn't stopped staring at him.

Actually they all were.

"So you're my big brother.... Aaron Burr sir."

"Yes." Burr said and the little hatchling sat up waggling his tail with satisfaction.  
"Then, teach me everything that you know!"  
He said with an eagerness that made Burr smile.

"Sure." Burr said his tail wagging.  
He'd happily teach Hamilton as much as he possibly could.


End file.
